roblox_medieval_warfare_reforgedfandomcom-20200215-history
Hackers (names and images)
WHY is this page important enough to be created? '' For Demonization and Exohda_Cody to be able to view a list of hackers and what they do to abuse in-game content, if you see a hacker IF you mind to report it here's the right page. '''NOTE: Please send Fridgidis proof of the hackers and the names of them. This way, he could have a easier time of banning them. DO not send pictures of your inventory if it has been wiped. Send proof and name of the hacker. Also, USE GRAMMAR. Any content without grammar may be deleted. WANTED People: 'Beste222 Does speed and kill hacks. Internet102 Hacked a purple gem, probably. tzenk96 Usually keeps exploits hidden unless someone kills him. (SOMETIMES) P6X20 (He wiped a lot of people's inventories) he edit his username: Pxdding -> P6X20 BobaFettyWapp (Lives up to his name because he can fly around the map with jetpack and a raygun shooting people, he also changes the music and puts lifestyle.) BannedForeverM8 He's like to Banned4LifeNein (Punishes all.) dedoood (not dangerous but hacked the poker) DevDays (He wiped a lot of people's inventories on Christmas Eve and Christmas Day, guess you can say this was his Christmas Gift. need report now) SquidKiller823 (details) picu321 (details) Col123456789 (He dropped presents from the sky on Christmas, in those presents would either be a rare ore or a weapon. no report him now) 0urmineteam (detials) VBrandonRulesV (He can give the ability to fly, he kills people via hacks, and he even freezes or punishes people.) soldierb0y09 He fly and make the invisibly TheBossOfTheShadow (details) IceScripter (BO$$ (his hacker name) he got the poker) thebeast6045 (He kept freezing people and using hacks to change them into inappropriate states.) felipelklr (calls him/herself "Super man", uses god mode, speed hack, and jump hack where you jump and god hack) reidnick (MAJOR HACKER, uses fly hack and uses kill hack where he uses his sword but he only has to hit a person 1 time to lower them to super low health so when he hits them again he can kill them. He also put on music, and does much more hacks. He even had a Hematite drop party. He should be banned and get the Perma-banned badge ASAP. More pictures in the description because the gallery is getting too full.) joshloume (First hit takes to 1 health, next kills. Can rapid fire arrows and move at normal walkspeed holding bow.) poolcool222 (Calls himself Angel. Has the same abilities as EliteDopeBoy23.) SFGOwnerglados (1 hit kills. Has unlimited health. Kicks users.) blackopsjp (Turns invisible. Not the laggy one where you're still but moving, but the one where you say ":invisible username" one. He heals highly quick, and you're allowed to see his face and weapon when he takes it out.) H5H10 (He somehow managed to change the message that pops up whenever someone becomes king or when the outpost is taken.) MrHaxorIsHere (Kills people via Admin Commands, even if they're on his own team.) DavidM101 (Teleports people then removes their humanoids) TheUltimateBotch (Uses invisible hacks plus lag switches.) XSAWMOOX (Switches teams then kills everyone while others can't hit him.) ReturnOfEbolaRiver Player4 (Player information unknown) (Rapidly spawn kills the entire server. It is always the king of overseer, even if there is a king already. When you try to inspect him, the profile tag says "Unidentified, Unidentified Title." It is impossible to find his name on Roblox. Player4 is a very elusive hacker that covers up his tracks perfectly.) dominus909 Invis hacks and lag switches. trollingmaster9000 Managed to get the Blue Dragon Very quickly after the release of Topaz. It is unconfirmed if this guy knows the recipe so there's a high probability that he hacked to get it. thriftshop987 is a Grand Warlord with fly exploits Noob_Hacker2 Another of Thrift's Alts. Watch list manscan He apparently knows how to fly.... (see picture) ekweji Removed pink hair if it happens again or any other types of hacks he's banned, has infinite HP. Had the name "Strawberry". EliteDopeBoy23 Being involved with hackers again and admitting to have hacked in weapons. BRghostBRasil Jumps SUPER high like 100x higher than korblox walls. anything else is unknown. Arkhalisss Had a navy blue shaggy and infinite hp, had the name "Blueberry". Last seen on mwr: # Pxdding 3/4/16 # BobaFettyWapp x/x/xx # BannedForeverM8 x/x/xx # dedooodx x/x/xx # DevDaysx x/x/xx # SquidKiller823 x/x/xx # picu321 x/x/xx # Col123456789 x/x/xx # 0urmineteam x/x/xx # VBrandonRulesV x/x/xx # soldierb0y09 x/x/xx # TheBossOfTheShadow x/x/xx # IceScripter x/x/xx # thebeast6045 x/x/xx # felipelklr x/x/xx # reidnick x/x/xx # joshloume x/x/xx # poolcool222 x/x/xx # SFGOwnerglados x/x/xx # blackopsjp x/x/xx # H5H10 x/x/xx # MrHaxorIsHere x/x/xx # DavidM101 x/x/xx # TheUltimateBotch x/x/xx # XSAWMOOX 4/17/16 # ReturnOfEbolaRiver x/x/xx Please post anymore hackers you come across/know of. Images: Please post images along with the hackers as proof that the players being accused of hacking are indeed hacking. Pictures of Hacker Proof If you encounter a hacker doing what they do, take a picture of the hacker and what they're doing and add it here. File:1b346fc24229c958470e9e3993670770-0.png File:RobloxScreenShot02162016 220940147.png File:Screen Shot 2016-02-14 at 10.49.30 PM.png RobloxScreenShot02202016_214515951.png RobloxScreenShot12262015_221347008.png Hackss.png RobloxScreenShot03062016_093451603.png|Reidnick hacking RobloxScreenShot03072016_202257040.png|hacker : Best_HackerEVERBTCH|link=7、3、2016 RobloxScreenShot03072016_202233778.png|hacker ： Best_hackerEVERBTCH RobloxScreenShot03072016_202233778.png|Hacl RobloxScreenShot03072016_202056974.png|hacker RobloxScreenShot03072016_204649-668.png|hacker caused by Best_hackerEVERBTCH RobloxScreenShot03142016_115946859.png|World hacked possibly from this website RobloxScreenShot03022016 065757273.png RobloxScreenShot03212016 155255692.png|Caught one! RobloxScreenShot03222016_155409259.png|Anotha one RobloxScreenShot03252016_223742639.png|Punish hacker RobloxScreenShot03262016 091834111.png|wiped hacker. hacker wiped the inv to all players RobloxScreenShot03212016_141944234.png|ugh thriftshop321 da h4x.... i hope he dies in a hole RobloxScreenShot03282016_043313520.png|Player with Poker in inventory. RobloxScreenShot03272016_184249998.png RobloxScreenShot03302016 154026-106.png RobloxScreenShot03292016 152510583.png RobloxScreenShot04012016_160853667.png|Hacker removed everyone's legs. RobloxScreenShot03292016 144953-894.png RobloxScreenShot04022016_144803-581.png|PLS PLS PLS CAN I HAVE MY STUFF AND INV BACK PLS! my best weaps were Gaze of Abyss and Piercing light I swear m not lying pls gimme my stuff back! RobloxScreenShot04022016_164713574.png|him hack the purple gem RobloxScreenShot04022016 105531974.png|one hack Gyazo.png Capture3.PNG|Some hacker cloned ppl making a mess! hacker unknown Hacker.jpg|I got hacked can I have my Merry Blade and Vijaya back look at the hotbar it shows my weapons my username is trumpeter9swans plz give me my stuff back plz Capture4.PNG|LOST MY INV! PLZ GIVE ME BACK MY AZION, AND JOLLY BOW. I ALSO HAD 6 TOPAZ, 1 HEMI, AND 1 AZURITE! theft.png|Stop stealing my items you skr00b hax0rz!|link=https://gyazo.com/105e8bcf2a4ec348bb064c16469a9066 RobloxScreenShot04122016_152022634.png RobloxScreenShot04182016_174110778.png|This noob was killing people with exploits. Funny thing is he called me a noob when i joined in 2012. RobloxScreenShot04242016_173019622.png|sky was hacked Category:Wiki content Category:Gaming